Forgive and Forget
by babybel
Summary: How would you react if your partner committed the ultimate crime in loves eyes?


**Forgive and Forget**

The phone switched to answer phone as Kerry tried to get hold of Cameron for the third time, if it wasn't so important she would leave it but she knew exactly where to find him so headed straight to the station.

On her way in she noticed a short dark haired man in reception, she couldn't bear to look at him let alone acknowledge his hello so carried straight on into the building. After trying to find him in the canteen Kerry resorted to asking Smithy where her fiancée was.

"Sarge, have you seen Cameron I need to speak to him?" she said as she looked up at the tall man. Even though they hadn't been together for a while Kerry still felt a great deal of affection for him and this always made her wonder whether she could make things work with Cameron.

"He's getting changed in the locker room, I've sent him and Honey home." Smithy replied, it pained him to talk about Kerry's relationship with the other man as not long ago he hoped for a future with her.

"Why, what's happened is he Ok" Kerry's tone changed into blind panic as she feared her dreams were being shattered before her eyes.

"He's fine, they blame themselves for these two children dying, I've told them there was nothing they could do but I suppose they just have to believe it for themselves." Smithy could never understand why women preferred the sensitive type to him, but maybe he was just being biased.

Thanking Smithy Kerry continued down the corridor into the men's changing rooms, no matter how low Cameron was feeling she knew that what she was about to tell him would cheer him up for sure.

Standing on in disbelief Kerry's heart pounded even more with every blink she took, hoping that this was just a mistake but no matter how hard she tried the image was clear in front of her. Cameron saw a flicker in the corner of his eye and instantly broke away from his embrace with Honey, suddenly the realisation of his actions came down on him as he saw his fiancée standing in the doorway being overshadowed by his sergeant.

Turning around and nearly knocking her sergeant off of his feet Kerry headed straight for the reception, desperately fighting for air. Giving a disapproving look in Cameron and Honey's direction Smithy followed Kerry out into the reception.

"Kerry im so sorry, I had no idea that they were in there" Smithy's tone changed into the sympathetic man, the man he always mocked.

"Its not your fault I mean how were you to know my fiancée and best friend were in there" She tried to bite her lip, praying that she wouldn't create a scene for all of CID to see out of there window.

"If you want my opinion, he doesn't deserve someone like you" Smithy knew it was wrong preying on her when she was so vulnerable but he couldn't help himself.

"Well its good I didn't ask for your opinion then isn't it." Her tone turned cold towards the man she previously loved. So much hate, so much bitterness was building up and he was in the direction of it.

"Look let me take you home" Smithy tried to help her but it was clear from her body language that she would be just fine without him.

"I can take myself home and if this is your way of trying to get into my knickers im afraid the game is up im not interested.

It hurt but Kerry read him like a book, instead of fighting his corner he just kissed her on the head and let her get on her way.

Just then a voice appeared from behind Smithy, a voice he knew too well.

"You stay out of our business you hear, stay away from Kerry" Cameron turned possessive and controlling, something Smithy hadn't seen in him before but maybe it was his way of feeling guilt.

"Are you sure there is a 'you' anymore, after all have you just forgot what she witnessed?" Smithy couldn't believe what he was saying, suddenly his authoritive role as sergeant changed to the angered friend of the victim.

She sat on the sofa curling up into an even tighter ball, desperately holding into to the picture in her hand. It represented hope, new beginnings but that all seemed to fade away.

She heard the door creep open slightly, knowing exactly who it was she composed herself in the hope of not letting him see her emotions but it was to late for the tear stained cheeks made proof of that.

"Kerry im so sorry" Kerry began to see a new side to Cameron as the tears ran down his cheeks too.

"How do you think I feel Cameron?" Although it was a question Cameron knew not to answer back.

"I can't make excuses for what I've done to you but I can try to explain. I felt low, upset and Honey was there to comfort me that's all. I felt nothing for her, not like I do you." He appeared sincere and Kerry knew it was the truth but she wanted to make him hurt like she was hurting.

"If you needed comfort you could have come to me, or am I not good enough anymore." She no longer felt upset, more angry and it began to show.

"I know. It was a mistake, probably the biggest of my life but I don't want to lose you, you're the best thing to ever happen to me and I meant it when I asked you to marry me." Kerry could take his pleading no more, she knew she was breaking his heart and decided to stop. However much she was hurting she knew it was wrong and Cameron had been so forgiving all the time she slipped up with Smithy.

Taking a deep and rattling breath in Kerry began to talk,

"Do you know why I came to see you today at work. I wanted to give you this" And with that she handed him the photo that she had previously been clutching.

Cameron stared at it and began to take it all in. Not only had he cheated the love of his life but he had also cheated his unborn child.

"Oh God. I want to feel like the happiest person in the world but I feel like the most evil." His hand clasped his mouth as he thought deeply about his actions.

"I want this to work more than anything so we need to make a pact to each other. No more lies, no more cheating, just us and our baby"

"That sounds perfect to me. And Kerry I truly am sorry" His eyes bored into her and she could take it no longer.

"Just shut up and hold me will you" He smiled, he had been truly forgiven.

Well there you go, now review you lovely people!

xx


End file.
